


Where Women Glow and Men Plunder

by sageness



Category: Canadian 6 Degrees, Men With Brooms (2002)
Genre: Canon - Movie, Drugs, M/M, Porn, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-19
Updated: 2006-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was going to save first look for myself later tonight, but hey—what are buddies for?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Women Glow and Men Plunder

"So, did you ask her?"

Cutter scuffs his foot in the orange shag carpet of Lennox's bedroom and looks sideways. A life size poster of Farrah Fawcett stares back at him. Next to her, a poster of Olivia Newton-John in the leather outfit from Grease looks on. From his bed, Lennox is raising an eyebrow, making prompting motions with his hand. "Well?"

"Nah," Cutter says.

"Why the fuck not, man?"

Cutter sighs and flops down onto the foot of the bed. "It's just not going to happen."

He's had a crush on cute, blonde Beth Ann Somersby for a year now, ever since assigned seats landed them next to each other in Grade 9 history. Her father's one of the execs at the mine and she always talks about family trips to Toronto and Montreal and day before yesterday she came into biology class lifting her sweater up to her waist to show her friends her new Calvin Klein jeans – just like the ones in the Brooke Shields ads. Then one of the guys in the back asked if anything was coming between her and her Calvins, the teacher started shouting, and then the rest of class was all photosynthesis and some boring film about orchids.

"Pussy," Lennox says, bumping his shoulder.

"Dickwad," Cutter answers back.

"Ask her!"

"Right. Girls like that, you have to pay for dinner out somewhere nice _and_ the movie, and even get flowers. You can't just…I don't know, sit around and hang out."

Lennox gets up, punches the new INXS tape out of the deck, and puts in some Men at Work. He says, "You know, you need a feminist – then you don't have to pay for them! Wait, do we know any feminists?"

"Will you give it a rest?" Cutter snaps.

Lennox grabs his backpack and launches back onto the bed.

Cutter leans away so he doesn’t get elbowed in the face and wonders if Lennox's mother will let him stay for dinner once they get home.

"Here, this'll cheer you up."

"What?"

Lennox is pulling out his school books and yanking something wrapped in brown paper out of his binder. "I was going to save first look for myself later tonight, but hey – what are buddies for?"

The paper bag slips off and a two month old copy of Hustler lands in Cutter's hands.

"Guy paid me in porn, check it out!"

"Holy shit," Cutter says, opening to the middle. He's seen plenty of Playboys and a few copies of Penthouse, but they just have pinup girls. This is _real_ porn.

On the left, a dark-haired girl who can't be much older than they are is going down on a guy with a massive dick. There are three shots, so you can tell how long it is and how deep she's taking it, and he can't figure out how. He doesn't know where it would go, because no way can her mouth be that deep. But she looks so fucking happy, it could be a bubblegum commercial.

On the right, she's on her knees and elbows, looking back over her shoulder as he fucks her from behind, and she looks like she's daring him, like she could be saying "come on, do it," like she really wanted it.

Next to him, Lennox is moving closer, moving his legs and shifting his dick in his pants. Good that he's hard too, at least, since Cutter's pitching a hell of a tent himself.

"Fuck, man, turn the page," Lennox says.

Next page is more of the same, but she's on top and her face is weird, more contorted, like she's not having as much fun. He turns the page again and the guy's coming all over her tits and she's looking up at him in awe. Then there's an article about violence on television.

Lennox yanks the magazine out of his hands and flips back to the beginning, searching for the other pictorials. They're so close, the magazine is spread across Lennox's left thigh and Cutter's right. Lennox finds another spread. This one's a blonde and she looks a little like someone on TV, but otherwise she doesn't really do much for him. It's her eyes…she's just not as into it as the brunette was.

"She looks like she's stoned," he says, and out of the corner of his eye, he sees Lennox scrunch up his face.

"Yeah, she does. I bet she is. That's really fucking hot."

"It is?"

"You've never come stoned."

"Uh-uh," Cutter says, flipping the page. She's on her back now, legs pushed back. The head of the guy's cock is pressed just at the entrance of her cunt, not going inside. It looks strong and thick, and he likes how the light glows on the guy's stomach. He's got a great six pack. Thick, wavy hair and a funny looking mustache. He wonders what it's like to grow a mustache. Shaving's such a pain. On the next page, he's jerking off and she's catching it in her mouth. Her eyes are shut and he wonders if she likes the taste.

"You should try it," Lennox says, and Cutter has to think what he means and it's nearly impossible because all the blood that should be in his brain is in his dick instead.

"You wanna?" he says.

"I, wha—" Lennox blinks twice and says, "Yeah. Yeah, hang on." Then he's leaning off the bed and grabbing a joint out of AC/DC's _Back in Black_ tape case. He leans back against the headboard, gingerly fishes a lighter out of his jeans pocket, and lights up. "Oh, yeah."

"Thank God your parents never stopped being hippies," Cutter says, propping himself next to him and taking a long hit when it's offered.

"Mmmh." Lennox has the Hustler and is flipping through, looking for more pictures. He finds another blonde and takes the joint back. She's getting out of a tub and she looks like a tennis player or something, all limber and tan. Her hair's short and dripping, and the first shot of the guy is from over his shoulder, showing his back, his ass, and her dropping her towel behind her.

Cutter stares at his ass and wonders if he plays hockey. Then he's inhaling again, holding it in, and Lennox is turning the page. This one shows the guy licking her pussy. "Wonder what it tastes like," he says, and a plume of smoke comes out of his mouth with the words.

Lennox giggles at him and says, "Here, last one. It's bowling night, so dinnertime should be right about when the munchies hit."

"Cool." Cutter grins. "Holy shit." New page. Big rubber dildo stuck to the bathroom floor between her legs, and she's riding it with a spark in her eyes, just like the first girl, like she _likes_ it. And this guy has brown hair and no body hair to speak of and the thickest, if not the longest, cock Cutter's ever seen. Her mouth is wide open around it, wide fucking open.

"Jesus," Lennox says, leaning closer. The roach is hidden, the window is cracked open. Lennox is opening his pants like he's not even aware of it. "Is that thing real?"

"Fuck," Cutter breathes, and starts opening his jeans. His dick feels like it's about to bust the zipper and he's half-scared he's going to hurt himself getting himself free. He feels Lennox watching, feels his breath change, and he's gasping by the time his dick hits open air.

He catches Lennox staring, but Lennox doesn't look caught. He looks glazed, he looks horny as hell, and Cutter spares the photo spread one more glance before deciding the real thing is far and away the better option.

"Can I?" he says, getting to his knees and pulling down on the waist of Lennox's shorts. A strangled noise comes out of Lennox's throat as Cutter wraps his hand around Lennox's cock and licks the tip of it, but Cutter figures it's a yes. It tastes salty and Lennox's circumcision scar feels different than his own, but that's okay. Lennox isn't as big around as the guy in the last pictorial. More like the guy in the second. Solid in his hand, leaking onto his tongue.

Cutter goes down, sucking like the dark-haired girl, deciding he likes it, and the taste is something different, something more like lasagna and garlic bread, but that's probably the weed. It better be the weed. Under him, Lennox is out of control, he's fucking Cutter's face as much as he can, and when Cutter lets go of Lennox's dick, it goes all the way to the back of his throat when he thrusts. It tickles. It feels weird. It happens again, and again, and he thinks he should probably be choking, but maybe that's the weed, too. It doesn't matter, though. It feels _good_. He likes it. He wants _more_ of it, and he swallows because that's what his throat wants to do, and then Lennox is spurting into his throat, all over the back of his tongue, and shaking, and his hand's clenched tight in Cutter's hair.

Cutter sucks the last of the jism out and pulls off. If Lennox was glazed before, Cutter doesn't know what to call what he looks like now. It's kind of cool. But his own dick's about to explode.

"Holy shit," Lennox says, blinking slowly. "You are really fucking good at that."

"Beginner's luck," Cutter says, laying down next to him. "Come on, my turn."

Lennox sits up, rocks, and catches himself. "Shit, I'm so stoned I can't feel my toes."

"You don't need to feel your toes, man, just do it."

Lennox wobbles over, straddling Cutter's leg and taking a long look at Cutter's dick. His jeans and briefs are shoved down to mid-thigh and there's a fucking pool of precome in his bellybutton. "I don't know how," Lennox says, so Cutter reaches down for the magazine, flips back to one of the blowjob pages and points.

A second later, Lennox gets with the program, finally, wrapping a hand around Cutter's hard-on and licking up the front. He's so fucking close, it only takes four or five slides in and out of Lennox's hot, wet mouth, and then he's coming and distantly he's aware that Lennox is choking and spitting, and maybe it's the weed but he really, really couldn't give a fuck.

"That was gross," Lennox says, falling back onto the bed.

"That was fucking awesome," Cutter says, grinning.

Lennox stares at him for a moment. "God, you really – you really got off on that."

Cutter raises his eyebrows. "Is that a problem?"

"Well, no? I guess? Fuck!"

"What?"

"I'm so stoned I can't think."

Cutter giggles and can't stop. Fucking weed. "Who needs to think?" Cutter gasps out a little later. He doesn't want to think. He's warm and happy. Really happy.

"What?" Lennox turns his head, and Cutter wonders if he's already forgotten. The short term memory thing's a trip sometimes. He pulls his pants up and pats Lennox on the leg, saying, "Zip up, man," and Lennox actually blushes.

Cutter starts giggling again and drops the Hustler on Lennox's lap, right on his softened cock. It makes him jump and yell, "Asshole!"

Cutter laughs again, gets up, and flips over the tape.


End file.
